


I'm Not Scared !

by Garbage Chute (LivingInFiction)



Series: 30 Minutes Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn is oblivious, Finnpoe - Freeform, Hinted Poe/Finn - Freeform, M/M, Stormpilot, and Poe is not even subbtle, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/Garbage%20Chute
Summary: Tumblr Prompt : Finn is scared of flying.





	I'm Not Scared !

“Poe, I won’t say it twice : I’m not getting in that thing with you !”

Finn had his arms firmly crossed against his chest, a frown on his face. As much as he trusted his friend for being The Resistance’s greatest pilot, there was no way for him to fly in that ship ! If he could even call the piece of junk a ship ! 

“Come on, buddy ! It won’t do any harm, I’ve worked on this beauty for weeks and it’s as good as new,” exclaimed Poe, proud of his work, as he was sitting in front of the commands.

“Do you remember the state it was in when we found it ? It was literally falling apart !”

Poe laughed softly at his reaction. Sure, the X-Wing was quite old, probably pre-Battle of Yavin, but it still had some good things left. He had spent countless hours on her, changing every piece that needed to be replaced, upgrading its Hyperdrive system and making its reactor hum just the right way. It was time to see what she had to give now.

“Could it be that you are scared, Finn ?” wondered the pilot.

“Wh-what ? No ! I’m not scared.”

Finn started to fiddle with the zipper of his jacket — well, Poe’s former jacket, actually — while deliberately avoiding to look at him. He was not scared, but he had his doubts about the engine, even though he trusted his friend’s abilities to fix it, he really wasn’t at ease. He saw the pilot’s eyes gleam with amusement, a tender smile on his lips, and it made him even more uneasy for an unknown reason. He always had this particular way to look at him, not that he didn’t like it, actually he was quite fond of it. Nobody ever looked at him this way before, but it seemed that Poe only looked at him this way, and he didn't really get why.

“Don’t worry, we’ll fly low,” the pilot reassured him, "I won't allow anything to happen to you, Finn. I promise."

They looked at each others for what felt like minutes until the former Storm Trooper finally gave in. He let out a low grunt while his friend laughed with delight.

“Okay, where do I sit ?” Finn asked, looking for a second seat.

Poe’s smile widened as he patted his lap. Finn looked at him, then back at his lap and back at him again, puzzled.

“You’re joking, right ?”

“Not in the least,” the pilot said, still smiling, “sadly this model doesn't have a passenger seat, unless you're an android, so you gotta sit right here, my friend.”

Finn felt his face blushing at the idea : two grown-up men, one sitting on the other, in a X-Wing. This was ridiculous.

“Do I need to beg you to come with me ?” Poe whined, pouting the best way he could.

The former Storm Trooper sighed. The other man knew perfectly well that he couldn’t say no when he was making that stupid face. Finn rubbed his face and started climbing to sit on top of him, Dameron barely contain his joy.

“Alright, let’s see what this thing’s got to offer,” Finn suggested.


End file.
